Synesthesia The Color Green
by NessaYume
Summary: Matt's feelings are hurt when Mello shies away form the truth behind his goggles. But is it the reason he thinks it is? I read an article about Synesthesia, and I had to write this! More info inside!


A/N: I had to write this after learning more about a condition called "Synesthesia". I don't want to talk about what it is too much here, cause I don't want to ruin the story.. Lol. There's different kinds though. If you've ever known someone who can "taste" colors.. They have Synesthesia. I won't be using this one.. Lol. Thanks to my beta, Deathnotefinatic13!

**Synesthesia- The Color Green**

"Matt!" The red head groaned as he was smacked on the back of his head, followed by a shiver as his blanket was ripped away. "Wake up, lazy ass! I don't want to miss breakfast for you again!" His roommate bellowed, pulling on his leg until he was forced to either wake up and catch himself, or wake up when he hit the ground.

Matt groaned in annoyance again as he caught himself, preventing any more abuse to his head.. For now...

"I'm up!" He complained, slowly making his way to his feet with a stretch, exposing his stomach as he scratched it. He then checked to make sure his goggles were in place before looking at his roommate. Mello was sitting on his bed, organizing his school stuff. The blond looked uncomfortable and shifted, trying not to look at his best friend.

Matt sighed. It had been that way for a while. Ever since the blond talked him into letting him see his eyes. It was something Matt didn't let anyone see, and Mello only solidified that after proving there were no exceptions. He hated his eyes. They were too big and expressive. Not to mention that there were scars under them.

The reason Matt was in the Orphanage with Mello was something he hated to remember. However, he wore the scars in the mirror. His father had tried to kill him after taking care of his mother. It had been a big case in their small town. Someone was killing mothers and their sons for months. Matt found out it was his father when he came downstairs to find his mother lying on the floor in a pool of blood, choking on the red liquid as she died. Matt was soon strapped down to the same table she had been on. The police burst in just as his father tried to remove his eyes.

Matt shuttered at the thought before looking at Mello. The blond looked ashamed. After years of friendship, Matt had finally allowed him to see past the goggles, only for him to recoil. After that, Mello's attempts to see ceased, and instead, he avoided the possibility.

Matt made his way to their bathroom and took a quick shower. He brushed his teeth and shaved away the scruffiness on his chin and cheeks. He would never let it grow out. His red hair made it look weird in his opinion. He dressed in a loose pair of jeans and white and black striped long sleeve shirt. He carefully made sure his goggles were secure before entering the room again.

"I'm ready." He spoke softly, slipping into a pair of Nike's and grabbing his messenger bag. Mello slung his back pack over his shoulder and headed out the door, allowing Matt to follow and lock their door behind them.

It was weird now. No doubt about that. There was a wall between them. But they were still best friends. Matt was glad for it. He wasn't sure if he could have taken Mello being so disgusted that he ended their friendship.

"Oh, Hell." Mello groaned. Matt looked up and saw Linda and Near heading their way. He rolled his eyes. The girl was always trying to get Mello to go out with her. And Near? Not only did Mello detest the albino kid, but he was always staring at Matt. He hadn't made it a secret that he was attracted to the red head. Which, Mello always says was weird.

"Hey, Mello!" Linda squeaked. Really, she was a nice girl. Talented in art. But her infatuation with the blond made her unbearable to be around. "The Spring Dance is coming up." She gestured to a sign that she had abandoned helping hang, but before she could continue to ask the blond out, Mello went off.

"What the fuck is this?" he gestured to the sign himself. Matt was watching, curious as to why he was so angry.

"A poster for the Spring Dance?" Linda asked, confused. Mello glared at her.

"I can read, twit!" He snapped, turning to it. "The colors! They're all wrong!" He then went on a rant about how certain letters belonged to certain colors as he ripped it in half.

"Mello?" Matt reached a hand out and rested it on his shoulder. Mello stopped and was stiff under his palm. "Let's go to breakfast." Matt tugged lightly, turning icy blue eyes on him, away from the offending poster. Mello nodded and followed after in daze.

They quietly made their way through the line, grabbing what they wanted to eat and finding a seat. Mello looked up at him, flushed, and looked away again. Matt chuckled.

"I'm used to you being eccentric, Mels... But that was different." Matt said. Mello only shrugged.

"Can we forget it, please?" Matt's eyes went a little wide at the words. Or rather, the last word. Mello never said please unless it was real important to him. He nodded dumbly and they went back to eating, chatting about nothing of importance.

The next couple weeks passed in a blur. Same shit, different day. They attended classes and continued to refuse any and all attempts made by Linda and Near. Mello even threw some chocolate in the trash to discourage her. An act that he threw a fit over later and only stopped when Matt went and got him son chocolate from the kitchen.

The day of the dance arrived, and the had decided to go check it out. They dressed in "nice clothes" as Roger had stated as the dress code. Matt's jacket covered his white shirt that he left untucked and his tie was loose. Mello matched him, except his shirt was black. Mello also wore a fedora on his head, whereas Matt just kept his goggles on. They both refused to even own dress shoes. Mello bloused his boots regardless, as Matt slipped on a pair of clean chucks.

"Matt, what do you think you're doing?" Roger stopped them at the door. Matt looked at him in surprise.

"Going to this dance?" He stated. Roger sighed and shook his head.

"Not with those goggles on." He held his hand out. "You can have them back when you come back out." Matt blanched shook his head.

"You can't..." He felt Mello stiffen next to him.

"I can." Roger gripped the band and pulled them off before Matt could react. "And I am." Matt stared at him in horror, not wanting to look at Mello as Roger returned to where he had been before.

"Here." Mello's voice was soft and Matt felt the fedora go on his head as Mello moved to face him. The blond looked uncomfortable and nervous and Matt felt his gut twist. "If you wear this with a slight tilt, it'll help hide your eyes. The room is pretty dark. As long as no one gets too close, you'll be fine." Mello offered, adjusting the hat. Matt was torn between being grateful and hurt, but he just nodded and followed Mello in. He was right after all. He'd just avoid people getting too close.

Matt's plan to stay distant worked for the most part. Most kids were either too afraid or intimidated to approach him and Mello. Not only were they in the top 3 of Wammy High, but it was no secret that they were attractive. Mello in his bad ass, don't fuck with me attitude. Matt in his nerdy charm. It was a wonder why they didn't date when they could have the pick of the lot. At the age of 17, most assumed they would have the natural hormones.

Matt looked at his friend, laughing as a group of girls kept getting closer, before backing away. Their plan was foiled, however, by the ever persistent Linda and quiet Near.

"Hey, Mello." She smiled as big as she could. Mello just glared at her. "I see you didn't come with anyone." She hinted. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Sure I did, I came with my best friend." He smirked, gesturing to Matt sparing a glare at the sheep who just watched Matt. The red head himself was trying to hide his face the best he could.

"Matt's not wearing goggles." Near stated simply.

"Really?" Linda jumped, pushing the hat up. She gasped and pulled back when she saw the angry red scars around them. "Oh my! Matt, what happened to you?" Pity leaked into her voice, and Matt felt anger swell in his chest. Mello beat him to the punch though.

"Nothing." He forced out between clenched teeth. Linda looked at him like he was stupid.

"Hello? There's something wrong-" Whatever she was going to say was lost as Mello interrupted her, his voice laced with venom, as he somehow kept it quiet to not draw more attention.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with his eyes, so shut up!" Matt felt the knife in his chest twist.

"How can you defend me?" He questioned his best friend. Mello turned to him, but avoided his eyes. That frustrated him to no end. "See? You can't even look at me straight. How can you judge her when you yourself can't stand the sight?" He seethed. Mello's eyes went wide and locked with Matt's finally. Matt watched the anger shift. He wasn't sure what he was seeing anymore. Annoyed, he walked off, retrieving his goggles from Roger on his way.

"You know.. You two are close." Mello turned to Linda and Near. "For some reason, he has a thing for red hair, and you just want to date someone in the high ranks.. Date each other.." He trailed off, turning to head after Matt.

Matt got to his room, and tossed the fedora over to Mello's bed, pulling his goggles over his face roughly. Mello walked in as he tugged his tie off. He couldn't help but glare at the blond before turning his back on him in anger. He kicked off his shoes, grabbed his pajamas and retreated to the bathroom. He wanted to punch the mirror when he saw his reflection. Mello only saw his eyes. What would he say if he saw the scars that covered his body?

When he emerged from the bathroom, Mello was sitting on his bed waiting, dressed in his own lounge pants... The ones that Matt gave him. There was a Triforce on the crotch. Matt knew Mello wasn't really into games, but somehow the blond always reminded him of Link.. Or Link reminded him of Mello. He told Mello about how the Triforce was the "Key to the Sacred Realm" in the game, hence why he thought the placement on the pants was hilarious.

"Matt..." Mello trailed off, looking ashamed. Matt crossed his arms, gripping the end of his long sleeves in his hands to control the flood of emotions. Mello looked back up at him. "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to think that." He whispered. Matt felt the anger bubble again.

"What? That you think my eyes are repulsive? That after years of you begging and pleading, to see them I actually let you only for you to stab me in the chest?" Matt fumed, actually yelling for once. Mello looked pained, but he didn't allow himself to care.

He watched his best friend raise and step towards him. Mello's movements were smooth, never once faltering as he closed in and kissed Matt on the lips lightly. Matt's breath caught and his eyes went wide.

"They aren't disgusting, Matty." Mello whispered, pulling back with a sigh. "Do you remember when I freaked out over that sign for the Spring Dance?" He flushed. Matt's mind was a jumbled mess.

"What? Of course I do, but don't change the subject!" Matt's world was spinning. Mello chuckled.

"I promise, I'm not. It's relevant." He caressed Matt's cheek before sitting on the bed, motioning for him to join him. The gamer bit his lip and hesitated before doing so. "I have Synesthesia." Something in Matt's brain clicked. So much made sense now. Mello's reactions to colors and letters. His compulsion to control what colors Matt matched up in clothing. So many things.

"Oh," Matt spoke dumbly. "but how is this relevant?" He was confused. Mello sighed and flushed under his gaze.

"There's a condition under this. Yeah, I have a normal form, but I also have a very uncommon one." He flushed even darker. Matt reached out and caressed Mello's hand, lacing their finders together to encourage him to go on. The blond sent him a smile in thanks. "There's a condition where some people react a certain way to a certain color. As in, a color can promote sexual desire and even orgasm in them." He wouldn't look at Matt. His other hand picked at the comforter on his left side, away from his confused best friend.

"Ok..." Matt trailed off, still confused. Mello took a deep breath and turned to him.

"I have it, Matt. And I... Well, my color is an emerald green." He whispered. Matt just stared for a moment, letting the words hit him. They sank in slowly as he realized his eyes were that color. It was his turn to flush and look away.

"Oh." A man of many words, wasn't he. He felt stupid.

"Matt..." Mello pulled his face back to look at him. "I already had feelings for you. That's why I wanted to even see them so bad. I didn't want to give in to the desire like that. God forbid you find out afterward and think the only reason I did or said anything I did was because of my condition." Mello bit his lip, letting these words sink in too.

Had Mello just admitted he had feelings for Matt? He wasn't sure if he could trust his hearing at the moment. He looked up at Mello to speak, "Mello... I..." He trailed off, still unsure of what to say. Mello's face fell and he released Matt's hand. The emptiness that filled Matt was overwhelming. Sure he had never been attracted to any of the girls around, but he had never been attracted to the guys either. It was always Mello. His best friend. He had just never realized how much his world revolved around the blond. He fucking loved the young man before him.

"It's ok, Matt. You don't have to feel the same. I just wanted you to know. I know you're straight and all." Mello made to get up, but Matt gripped his arm to stop him.

"No." He spoke quickly, causing Mello to look at him questioningly. He blushed slightly. "I don't really know what I am. I've just never really wanted anyone. Male or female. At least, I never noticed I was until a few minutes ago." He explained. Mello looked a little hopeful, but Matt didn't know what else to say to reassure him. So, he did the only thing he could. He leaned in and captured Mello's lips with his own, hesitating for only a second.

Mello reacted almost instantly, to Matt's relief. His eyes closed and his lips moved against the gamer's. Slow, sweet kisses grew longer and deeper. The intensity spread as passion was sparked. Matt only pulled back when he felt fingers messing with the band to his goggles. Mello's eyes were questioning.

"Matt, I want to see again. I just... I'm not sure I can control my desire for you once I do. So, the next time these drop away, I need you to be sure you want me the way I want you." Mello explained with shaky breath. Matt nodded and kissed his lips again. He tipped the blond's head back, kissing along his jaw bone and down his neck. While he was distracted, he slipped his goggles off and sat up.

Mello's eyes opened when Matt pulled away, and he righted his head to look at him. He was met with the brilliant emerald green eyes he so longed for. With a loud groan, he pulled Matt to him hard with a kiss so full of passion, the intensity almost made Matt release in his pants.

Matt's shirt was pushed up and over his head, he scrambled to cover himself. He hadn't thought about that. Mello's eyes took in the damage made. All Matt could do was wait for the verdict. When blue met green once again, Mello smiled, "You're so perfect." He leaned over and started to kiss each scar in turn.

"I'm hideous." Matt choked out with a laugh as his nipple was tugged at lightly. Mello detached, pulling back to look at him. His fingers traced the scars.

"No. It gives you depth as a person. They tell a story. A story that is only part of what made you who you are today. I could never hate anything that shaped the man I love into who he is." Mello's eyes locked with his at the last part, and Matt's chest swelled. He reached a hand up to trace Mello's smooth cheek. He knew what Mello was asking, and he smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered. Mello didn't wait for more. He pulled Matt close again, shifting to lay him back on the bed. He kissed down his body, focusing on the deepest scars. As he got to the edge of Matt's own lounge pants, he smirked up at him.

"Does this make you the sacred realm?" He asked. Matt laughed out loud, too distracted to notice the waistband being tugged away just enough to expose him to Mello's eyes. He was brought back with a moan as fingers touched him lightly, guiding the hard muscle into a slick cavern.

"Mello..." He breathed, hands moving to thread into long blond locks. His back arched off the bed and his vision blurred. But then it ended. "Mello?" Reality hit Matt as he saw Mello move to his own side of the room.

"Don't move, Matty. Just grabbing something." Mello smiled reassuringly at him. He retrieved a bottle from his night stand, and Matt flushed when he realized it was lube. Mello tossed it onto the bed next to Matt and leaned over to tug Matt's pants off the rest of the way. He stood back up and let his eyes soak in the sight, roaming over his muscled legs, dripping cock, surprisingly tight abs and strong chest, all the way to those eyes. The eyes that haunted his dreams for months. The eyes that drove him insane with lust.

In a daze, he lifted his own shirt over his head, Matt watched him play with the draw strings to his pants, tugging until them came undone. Finally they were dropped to the floor and kicked away. Matt licked his lips at the sight of Mello's own erection. The tip was smeared with precum and he couldn't help but sit up and lick the tip clean. If he had any doubt to his sexuality before, it was gone now. Mello's taste exploded in his mouth and he wanted _more_.

Mello was taken by surprise as Matt pulled him onto his knees on the bed, straddling Matt's form. The red head was still sitting upright, and leaned forward to take the organ into his mouth. Vibrations traveled through his body as Matt moaned around him.

"Eager, much?" Mello laughed, pulling the mouth away. "As fucking amazing as that is, I rather cum inside you if you don't mind." His voice was rough with arousal. Matt laid back on the bed, scooting back up to the pillow. He bent his legs at the knees and let them spread open wide. Mello almost came at the wanton sight and action.

Green eyes watched as he lubed up his fingers. Mello leaned down and kissed Matt passionately once again before moving lower. He kissed the tip of his erection, and licked the essence from his lips before engulfing him once again. Matt's head fell back again, and he barely registered the sensation of a single finger entering him. It was weird, but that was it. Instead, he focused on the blow job he continued to receive as his insides were coated with lube carefully.

He definitely felt it when a second finger entered him. A slight pain shot up his spine. At first, he squirmed away. Then Mello soothed him with words and the pain just turned him on even more. Knowing it was _Mello's_ fingers inside him. That it would be _Mello _taking his virginity and making love to him.. Nothing else mattered.

"Mello.." He half moaned and whimpered. "More.. Please." He begged. Mello let out his own moan in replay and scissored his fingers, slipping a third between them. Matt clenched for a second in surprise, but was soon bucking against him, his fingers threading through Mello's hair as he continued to beg.

Mello smirked when he heard Matt's whimper as he pulled away to sit up on his knees. But has he reached for the lube, Matt stopped him. Instead, Matt took it, pouring a liberal amount into his hand. His hand surrounded Mello's cock and stroked easily with the lube. The blond bucked and moaned, temporarily getting lost in the pleasure. His eyes snapped open when it stopped and found Matt before him on his hands and knees. The red head was smirking over his shoulder, wiggling his ass playfully.

"Take me, Mels." Matt enticed. Mello reached out and flipped Matt back over.

"I want to see your face as I take you for the first time." He whispered. Matt flushed, but spread his legs wider. Mello fell between them, letting their erections brush against each other before moving to Matt's entrance. The red head rubbed against him, causing Mello to lose control and push into him fully. Matt cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and he paused, allowing his lover to adjust.

"If you don't move, Mels.. I'll kill you." Matt breathed out. Mello chuckled and kissed him again, moving his hips at a languid pace. Matt's hands were everywhere. His eyes were dark and he bit his lip. "More, Mels.. Just _more_. Don''t hold back. I just _need_ you." He whimpered. Mello's sanity was tethered by a thin string, and those words snapped it.

He let out his own moan and snapped his hips forward as hard and fast as he could. Matt's back arched off the bed even higher. His head thrashed about the pillow. His hair was a mess and his eyes were clouded and dark. Moans, groans, whimpers, and pleas continued to spill from Matt's lips, edging him on. Everything blurred together, and everything except Matt drifted out of existence.

Suddenly, Matt's body stiffened. His head stilled, eyes connected to Mello's. His hands tugged hard at his hair, and a loud cry that started from his chest filled the air. He felt a warm splash on his own abs as Matt released, and the body tightened around his cock. It was enough to send Mello following him over the edge into bliss.

Mello collapsed onto Matt, both completely worn out. They both whimpered as his flaccid cock slipped from Matt's entrance. The red head cringed at the feeling of Mello's fluids spilling from him slowly.

"How about a shower?" Mello offered. Matt made a noise of agreement and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. His legs were wobbly, but he had never been happier. He watched as Mello turned on the water, allowing it to warm up. His own cum glistened on Mello's abs as the blond's covered his flaccid cock.

When Mello turned, he found Matt on his knees. His tongue darted out to clean his abs off. Matt looked up as he moved lower to the taste he wanted most. Mello moaned as Matt licked him clean, sucking him back into arousal. He gripped his red hair tightly as it bobbed back and forth. He wasn't sure exactly how Matt did this to him so easily. How he had him so close right after an orgasm. But when those green eyes lifted once again to lock with his own, he knew. He came hard down Matt's throat, barely registering the smirk he managed around his cock. Matt had a secret weapon that he was now aware of, and he no doubt intended to use it to his full advantage.

When Matt stood, he pulled Mello into his arms and into the shower with him. He kissed along his jaw bone before capturing his lips passionately, rubbing his renewed erection into Mello's hip.

"I think, it's my turn.." Matt trailed off, slipping his fingers between Mello's cheeks. He was pinned with dark green eyes, and he knew, he'd never deny the man before him anything he may want.

The next day, the woke up groggily. The sun was shinning in through the window where they forgot to close the curtains. Their bodies ached, and all they could do was be thankful they fell into Mello's clean bed last night, still wet from their shower.

Hands caressed the others body as they were pulled away from sleep. Both were too sore for any hard activities, but hands were enough. They were soon cumming together once again in the haze of the morning.

They forced their way out of bed to clean up when Matt's stomach started to rumbled. Their routines took much more time as they kept pausing to kiss and caress a hand or cheek lovingly.

As they left their room, Matt suddenly felt unsure of himself. Did Mello want to keep this a secret? He looked nervously over at Mello with his once again goggle covered eyes. He brushed his fingers over Mello's questioningly. The blond smiled and gripped his hand tightly, pulling him closer to wrap his arm around his shoulder. Matt's went around his slim waist, and he relaxed.

The shocked looks on everyone's faces as they passed in the hall amused them to no end. But the thing that finally made them laugh, was seeing Linda and Near sitting even closer together. Near had an arm around her waist as he played with a robot and she ate with a blush.

"I didn't know the sheep had it in him." Mello whispered with a laugh.

"I didn't know Near was into beastiality." Matt cracked, causing Mello to collapse into a fit of laughter. Near and Linda looked up at them, and all four shared a secret smile. It seemed that maybe this was a turning point in their lives.

A/N: Yes, there is a condition in which a color can trigger desire and whatnot in a person. I learned about this here:

ht tp : / / www. huffingtonpost. Com/ 2012/ 04/ 04/ synesthesia _ n _ 1404106. html? Ref= science& icid= maing- grid 7% 7 Cmaing 6% 7Cdl23% 7Csec1 _ lnk2% 26pLid% 3D149434

Just remove the excessive spaces I used to make sure you could get it all! Lol.


End file.
